GOTU (Ch 34: A Representative)
Chapter 34:A Representative February 18, 11636 8:00am As morning arose from the east, Mumble,Gloria, Bo and the rest of the team was already on their way to the Apartments that the others were sleeping in. The ringing doorbell was the first thing that awoke the four humans. "Who could be up this early?"Jasmine got up and opened the door expecting the landlord to be there but instead she got a surprise. "Hello!"Jasmine saw at the door were two emperor penguins, Elle and Jordan were the ones at the door."Hello...Jack told me you would be coming."Elle and Jordan nodded in response,giving a smile. Mumble, Gloria, Erik and Bo were right behind them. "Hey Guys!You made it!"Jack walked to the door along side Jasmine. Elle and Jordan waddled into the apartment, smiling at Scott."Hey Scott!" "So, Everyone's here?" "Well Soren is still trying to find a place to rest, I am not sure if he can rest in here." "Oh...There is a greenhouse around the back, Robert can listen to what they have to say." "I am not the only one there."Robert looked through the open window to the outside."Alissa and Analysis is out here right now...there is also..."Two burrowing owls flew through another window. "Well!Long time no see!Mary!" "If it isn't Amy and David."The two burrowing owls touched down on a post."So, you haven't forgotten us." "Of course not." "So everyone's here at last." "Well if your including Pixy and the others then no." "Oh yeah!See if we can go live on them." Elle held an Ipad which on the screen displayed the words establishing connection. Moments later, Pixy shown up."Hey Pixy." "Hey Elle!" "We finally arrived in Acirema, we're going to get to the case of tracking Seeker down." "Thanks for telling us but we ourselves ran into some trouble here as well."Pixy panned the camera towards the rest of Group Two."First off, we encounted another owl that allied with the Pure Ones but we took care of it." "Did you see any of the owls?" "No, we searched everywhere, I guess he was the only one in the Northern Kingdoms." "So it means that they must be here in Leapshort!" "I'm afraid so..."Elle plugged the Ipad to the Widescreen TV in the room to call Group Three and Four."There was only static coming from the other side of the line until voiced began to come from the other side of the line. "Careful Mumble!You almost tripped over Erik."Ridges' name appeared off to the bottom right of the screen, making everyone assume that it was his radio that was on."Ridge!Pick up!Don't leave us hanging!" "Sorry guys!"Ridges' eyes faded into the camera."Everything has been a bit chaotic here, first Twilight and Travis was grazed by a bullet and now Mumble wasn't seeing where he was going and almost tripped on Erik." "Well, wait no longer!We're going to need you guys to come over to Leapshort. We think we know what Seeker is planning." "That's great!But as you might have guessed!No one's going to believe us." "Why's that?" "Well!I think I can explain it."Jasmine spoke up with a calm voice. "Because no one considered that the Kingdom of Bristol will work with that guy your after, even with proof. It's going to take some time to convince parliament." "Plus Jack,Scott nor Jasmine and Mary isn't going to translate everything we say." "No one is going to believe us unless..." "We have a Representative!"All of the penguins managed to say outloud."Anyone wanna explain to the Parliament for us?"There were no wings or flippers risen among the penguins and owls. Just then a hand risen from behind Jess and Flora."We want to do it!" Jordan, Elle, Jess, and Flora's eyes grew wide as soon as their heads turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Holly and Collin! "Holly!" "Collin!" The two chic- I mean humans walked past the penguins, only to be held back with their parent's flippers."Please don't get involved in this, this is only for us to deal with." "Daddy!We want to help you." "But what if you get chicknapped again?What if you get hurt?" "Jordan, Elle...I don't want to admit but I think their right."John and Mumble approached to the side of their offspring."We don't know what they can do until they try." "Okay..." "I guess that's settled then...lets go to the queen." "Uncle Mumble!Wait a minute!Shouldn't Holly and Collin change their clothing?Wouldn't it be improper to have them appear as they are now?"Mumble looked at Bo, giving a smile "Oh!Quick thinking Bo!" "Oh it!"Mary came out of the dressing room minutes later with folded clothing."These were the only things I can find that can fit your size."Holly and Collin took the clothing and took a look. "Daddy!I think it's perfect, this is surely going to show who we are." "That's great Holly."Jordan waddled to the side of his daughter as they made their way to the dressing room."Holly, I would never guess that you would be representing us." "I wanted to do more Daddy, that's why I said that I was going to be it." "Well, this is a big responsibility Holly...You sure about this?" "Daddy!Do you mind!?" Holly was looking concerned at Jordan, he then realized about her needing privacy." "Oh!Sorry Holly!" Jordan headed back into the leaving room, leaving Holly to herself. He waited beside Elle, both of them smiling. "She's growing up faster then I expected." "We may not know what kind of heartsong she have yet but she sure knows about privacy." "I wonder if it had to do with Cuffyn?"Cuffyn and Gylfie only made a short chuckle."Hey!Don't look at me!I just give them the antidote." Erik and Bo made a quick waddle to their grandchildren."I am at least honest with you two, we both taught a thing or two to Holly and Collin." "That's great!I just hope that you taught them enough for what is coming." Holly walked into the living room in a light blue dress with a dark blue cape, on her head was a brown leather headband with flowers and a diamond shaped gold plate. She was looking ready for the parliament. Collin was also dressed differently, he was wearing a suit. Mary and Jasmine quickly changed into their third set of clothing, since they needed to look top shape also. Once everyone was ready including the owls and other penguins, they marched on towards the middle of the city. The parliament building wasn't too hard to find due to it being located just across the street from a clock tower that looked similar to Big Ben. It seemed easy enough, getting in was also easy. There were a few doors leading towards a hallway which in turn led to the courtroom. "They are likely in a meeting right now, so we'll go in first and try to get their attention. "Do whatever it takes."Both of the two then disappeared into the large room. After what seemed like forever, All of them could hear Jasmine and Mary talk. It sounded calm and not rushed. The two arrived back out after with a few nods, giving the go ahead. At the first moment of their entrance, there was several surprised voices reacting to the large group. Formally, Mumble(2) could relate back to a similar event as he himself had gone through this. Everyone looked forward to the queen, who stood at the highest point of the wooden structure in front of them. Everyone was also surprised as they saw that the queen was a young adult, closely looked like she was near the age of Mary and Jasmine. Everyone gathered around the tables around where the queen and the rest of the members were present. The commotion of voices around the room continued until the queen raised her hand. "Good Morning Everyone, I am guessing you all been waiting to speak directly to me?" "We have your highness." Collin and Holly were led by their parents towards the very center, where it was clear. Soren, Pellimore, Mumble, Erik, and Jack were positioned in the front row. Both of the two former chicks looked up and give a smile towards the queen. "Now!What are your intentions that is urgent for us to hear?"Holly was the first one to speak to the queen."Miss Abigail, we want to talk to you about why we are here today."Collin continued for her sister. "We are here to tell you of someone who is threatening our lives." "Why should we believe you two?" "We have the proof, Miss Abigail."Soren and Pellimore give their words to what they wanted the two representatives to explain, including the thousand years of battle for the owl kingdoms and the Pure Ones. While this was going on, Pixy and Christina's group was viewing it to the others live. Once Holly and Collin finished explaining for the owls, the members including the queen was stunned at what they were hearing. Next that came up was Mumble, Erik and Jack. Jack made his introductions then explained their part of the story including the involvement of the Kingdom of Bristol. One of the members stood up towards the group."We're a peaceful nation, what more could the kingdom of Bristol want?" "I think he made them become warmongers, there isn't any more we should explain." "Objection!"A tall looking man spook up towards the two young humans."The Kingdom of Bristol has been at peace with the Kingdom of Leapshort, your telling lies!"All of the penguins and humans became crossed. This tall man has to be the representative of the Kingdom of Bristol."That is enough."The queen give the signal for the member to sit back down before speaking."You convinced me enough." "Private!" "Yes, your highness..." "Escort them out, I am going to have a talk with them." The guards followed the queen's orders, taking our heroes outside the parliament room. A few minutes later the queen came out to speak to the large group."I didn't think that penguins would come here and explain themselves, not after we just settled in this world." "Agreed." The second and darker universe give smiles at each other."It looks like the rest of us have to introduce ourselves again."And so once the heroes got it over with, the queen started talking."Scott,Jordan,Erik...Tonight is the fifth anniversary of our arrival here...I suspect the guy your talking about will be here as well." "What do you mean?" "We have a group that is throwing a party tonight at the grand square for us, the thing is that they are secretly planning something bad." "Isn't this something that the police can handle?" "That's the problem, the group might have someone in to alert them." "We're in!What do you want us?" "I am going to attend to make sure nothing goes wrong. I am also going to be having Mary, Jasmine, Scott and Jack attend me." "You are...I mean what can go wrong is you being correct." "What if we encounter Seeker?" "If we do then, we should take care of them so we wouldn't have to face a long cold winter in this world."Jordan slivered just thinking about the vision he had. "Who do you think should go?" "It's hard to say...Mumble, It's your choice." "Well...I think that Jordan, Erik,Davis,Jess and Atticus should go." "What about us Uncle Mumble, we can help too." "Bo, as much as you girls want to help...I can't face the decision of sending you into danger." "I faced danger before, whatever comes then I am willing to go through it again." "Do you remember what happened back in the beginning of all this?" "I risked my life to save you from behind hit by a speeding bullet." "What did that do to you."Bo looked at the right side of her lower side, The scar was still there. She slightly slivered in fear."I could have died..." "Exactly!Don't you see why I am pushing you guys away?"Bo just stood there, dropping her eyes on Evan before giving a sigh."Your right Uncle Mumble, I got to to take care of Evan." "So does Elle and Flora, anyway lets head back so we can get ready." "I guess I will see you there then."The queen walked back into the parliament room. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers